


Custody Battles

by dersecest



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is handed over to his Aunt and Uncle, he misses his dads and runs away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody Battles

“Stop Uncle Ben! Let me go! You can’t take me away from them.” Peter screeched at the top of his lungs, trying to get away from his Uncle and Aunt and back to his Dad and Pops.

Aunt May pleaded with the seven year old, “Peter, sweetie, you are coming home with us now. Please stop throwing a fit.”

Peter was crying as Uncle Ben picked him up. Steve and Tony were staring at him, trying to smile but he knew better. He had asked Uncle Clint what would happen if Aunt May and Uncle Ben took him away. You won’t be able to see your dads anymore, kid. He yelled, kicked, and punched, “Dads! Pops! Don’t let them take me!” By accident, his foot slammed into Uncle Ben’s crotch, making him groan and put Peter down.

Peter took the chance and dashed for his dads. Steve bent down to pick Peter, holding him close as small arms wrapped around his neck. He cried into Steve’s shirt, begging, “Pops, I want to stay with you and dad. I don’t want to leave. Uncle Clint said I won’t see you again if Uncle Ben takes me away.”

Tony bent down beside Steve, stroking Peter’s hair, “Kiddo, we don’t want to leave you but we have no choice. We’ll always be a phone call away.”

Peter sniffed, “But will I be able to see you? Who will tuck me into bed at night or read to me?”

“Your aunt and uncle. They’ll take good care of you.” Steve reassured.

Peter pulled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “They don’t know what I like or what my favourite food is. I don’t want to go.”

Steve kissed him on the forehead, “Tell them everything you like, what you like to eat. Everything, it’ll be alright.” He smiled but it was forced; they had lost the custody battle even with Tony's best lawyers.

Tony held out his arms, "Come here kid."

Peter wiped his eyes one last time and collapsed onto Tony’s chest. Tony whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, we’ll come back for you. We still love you and don’t ever forget that.” He kissed Peter on the forehead, stroking his hair again, “Make sure to eat your vegetables, brush your teeth, and don’t let your hair grow out too long. Next time we see you, I want to be able to see your eyes.”

Peter nodded, biting his lower lip in an attempt not to cry.

Steve suggested, “It’s time to go with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, okay?” He paused, glancing back at Ben and May; they were waiting for Peter.

Tony gave Peter a little push and a small smile, “Go on. We’ll see you soon.”  
~  
Peter waited for Aunt May to close his bedroom door. It had been at least a month since he had seen his dads. In that time, they had moved to Maine (too cold) and lived inside a one story house (too small). He was used to the comforts of the Stark Tower, of JARVIS waking him up to go to school. Everything was wrong. He was going home to see his dads tonight. He had planned it since the very first night he was taken away from them. He slipped out of bed, stripping off his pajamas and dressing in much warmer clothes. He had packed up clothes, money, maps, and food earlier. He had even stolen Aunt May’s pepper spray just in case. He pulled the prepared bag from underneath his bed and put it on his desk chair. He slipped on his boots. He was ready to go. He had bought a train ticket online and mapped out his route. It wouldn’t take too long until he was back in New York.

Peter pulled the backpack onto his shoulders, tiptoeing his way to his window. He opened it silently and slipped out, closing it behind him. It was a far drop, only about a foot and a half. He dashed out into the street, making sure no one was at the window. He started running towards the train station. It didn’t take long, it would’ve been quicker if he had taken his bike but he couldn’t take a bike on the train. He arrived at the train station and dug through his pockets for the ticket.

Peter pulled out the ticket and approached the booth where a tired looking man stood. He asked, “Excuse me sir but I bought a ticket online and I don’t know what to do with it. Can you help me?”

The man looked at Peter, whose head just reached over the counter. He sighed, “Give me the paper.”

Peter slid the paper across the counter, into the crack of glass. He waited patiently as the man scanned the paper and printed out a real ticket. He crumpled up the paper from before and slid the ticket back to Peter. He mumbled a thank you and dashed into the station, slipping the ticket into a slot at the turnstyle. He made his way to the train, checking the time on the ticket and his watch. The train should arrive soon. He leaned up against the wall and waited.

The train arrived later than expected and Peter boarded it with droopy eyes. He sat by himself, pulling out a gaming device. His dad had made and designed it for Peter so he could play for hours and never have to charge it. He started to play, hoping to distract himself for the next two hours. He couldn’t sleep; his dads had warned him about sleeping on the subway or train and all the people that would take his stuff.  
~  
“Young man, wake up.”

Peter opened his eyes, he wasn’t ready to wake up. He wanted to sleep some more.

“Come on, get up. It’s time to go.”

Peter looked up at an elderly woman who was shaking his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and asked, “Where are we?”

She smiled, “Last stop, New York City.”

Peter got up, putting his game in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Thank you, ma’am.” He started to shuffle off of the almost vacant train when she grabbed his arm.

“Walk with me. An old woman like me needs some help off the platform.”

Peter smiled politely and offered his arm to her which she took instantly.

They started to get off the train, she leaned on both him and her cane. “Now tell me, what’s a young boy like you on a train this early in the morning? Are you running away to a glamorous life in New York?”

Peter shook his head as they walked through the station, “No, I’m going home to my dads.”

The woman tried to correct him, “You mean your dad.”

Peter frowned, “No, my dads. Pops and dad. Steve and Tony.”

The woman’s smile dropped but they continued nonetheless.

Peter explained, “I was taken away from them by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben but I miss them a lot. So I’m going back.”

They walked in silence until they got to the street. Peter slipped away, “Well I have to go now. Have a good day.”

The woman stopped him again, “Wait, it’s too dangerous to be walking alone at this time. Come, I’ll call a cab and we’ll find your dads.”

Peter grinned, “Really? I don’t know my address but I’m sure we can find it.”

She smiled, “Of course, come on now.” She pulled out a cell phone and dialed. She spoke softly before hanging up. “Let’s find a place to sit while we wait.” They made their way to a bench where they sat and Peter babbled on about his dads.

When Peter finished, the cab pulled up and they got in. The man driving asked where they were going. “The big tower with Stark on it!” It was the only answer he could give.

The woman glanced at Peter, as if unsure. The car started moving and Peter sat back. “What’s your name? I never asked.”

“Susan and you?”

Peter gave her a toothy grin, “Peter Parker Rogers Stark!”

She laughed, “Wow, that’s a long name there. Are those middle names?”

Peter shook his head, “Nope! First my last name was Parker then Steve and Tony became my parents and pops’ last name is Rogers and dad’s last name is Stark so we put them all together.”

The cab pulled up the Stark Tower and Peter thanked the driver and Susan. She smiled and wished him luck as he slipped out of the car. He ran up to the tower entrance, punching in his code and waving goodbye as the car drove off. The doors opened and he rushed in, taking the elevator up to the penthouse. It took a few minutes before he reached the top. The door opened with a whoosh and he ran inside, yelling, “Dad! Pops! I’m home!”

Steve looked up from his position on the couch, still in his workout clothes. He gasped, “Peter? What are you doing here?”

Peter dove over the couch and beside Steve, “I came back!”

Tony came out of his room, rubbing his eyes, “Who the fuck is yelling?”

“Dad!” Peter jumped off the couch, tackling Tony in an unexpected hug.

Tony put a hand on Peter’s back as he tried to steady himself. “Peter?”

Peter grinned, “I missed you.”

Tony groaned and picked up Peter, “Kid, do you realize how much trouble you’ll be in when your Uncle Ben and Aunt May find out? You’ll give them a heart attack.”

Peter frowned, “I don’t want to be in trouble. I just missed you and you never visited so I came to find you.”

Tony sat down on the couch beside Steve with Peter in his lap. “Kiddo, in the grown up world, there are rules and one of those rules said that we couldn’t visit you.”

"Who said that? I'll go beat them up!"

Steve laughed, ruffling Peter's hair, "A man from the government. A judge."

Tony's phone started ringing from his pocket. He handed Peter over to Steve and pulled out his phone. He answered it, putting it on speaker.

May was frantic on the other side of the line, "Tony! I'm terribly sorry for calling so early in the morning but Peter has gone missing."

Tony sighed, glancing at Peter, "We have him with us. He appeared on our doorstep."

May breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I thought something had happened to him." She called faintly, "Ben! He's with Tony and Steve."

Peter frowned and said softly, "You won't make me go back right? I worked really hard to come back home."

Steve stroked his hair, rocking Peter back and forth. "We wouldn't make you go back to Uncle Ben and Aunt May but they probably want you back."

Tony handed the phone to Steve, "She wants to talk to Peter."

May addressed Peter, "Peter, we need you to come home."

Peter cried, "I am home. My home is here with dad and pops." He clung to Steve with extraordinary force, hiding his face in his neck. “Please don’t make me go back,” he whimpered. He wasn’t as if he had a bad life with Aunt May and Uncle Ben; he just preferred Steve and Tony, the only parents he had known since he was much younger.

May sighed, “If that’s what you truly want Peter...I guess I’ll talk to the judge and give custody over to Steve and Tony. Please take good care of him. I’ll send his stuff in the mail.”

Steve reassured her that he would be the best care and wouldn’t let Tony hand off Peter to JARVIS or Dummy. The phone call ended and Peter looked at his parents, “Does that mean I get to stay?”

Steve and Tony both nodded. Peter bound off the couch, yelling in joy. He ran around the couch a few times before collapsing in between Steve and Tony. He asked, "Where will I sleep tonight since my bed is at Aunt May's house?"

Tony yawned and got up, "In our bed. Come kiddo. We'll leave Steve to his exercise crazed self." He picked up Peter, grunting with the weight he now carried on his chest.

Peter grinned, wrapping his legs and arms around Tony, “Night pops.” He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He was asleep by the time Tony got to the bedroom.


End file.
